


Let sleeping dragons lie

by Tabata



Series: Leoverse [319]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragons, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: Blaine left in the wake of another fight, leaving two specific indications: don't go over the mountain ridge and don't go hunting without me. Leo and Cody obviously did both and now they have to run from a dragon.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Leoverse [319]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541





	Let sleeping dragons lie

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is an **AU** from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
> In this intance of the universe, Blaine is a dragonslayer who has been called to the poor village of Lima to free it of its dragon curse.
> 
> written for: COW-T#11  
> prompt: Attack

The first blaze just rises the temperature in the house. The cottage in the middle of nowhere suddenly turns into the interior of an unusually big wood oven. The second blaze vaporizes the roof, and they take that as a sign that the dragon is definitely too close.

“You said it wasn't going to attack,” Cody accuses him as they make their way to the nearby clearing where Medhi and Shoneah like to spend their time since they don't fit in the house anymore.

“I said it was _probably_ not going to attack,” Leo corrects him. “There was a degree of uncertainty in my words!”

“Well, your degree of uncertainty destroyed our house,” Cody snaps. Leo turns to see the cottage going up in flames. 

They came across the Armored Firefury two days ago, and as much as Leo would like to deny it, it's their fault if that beast is running after them now. Blaine left in the wake of yet another of their fights, destination unknown, without nothing but two specific indications: don't go over the mountain ridge and don't go hunting without me. They did both things just to prove Blaine that he can trust them.

Now, if they survive, Blaine's going to kill them for disobeying.

“What do we do?” Cody asks, as they cut through the woods in the hope of outrun the dragon. 

“We run faster,” Leo suggests.

The Armored Firefury is one of the biggest species in this part of the country. The Fury is usually huge with claws as long as a human arm and a shield of hard scales all around its neck that makes it impossible to get to its fire gland easily. It feeds on horses and cows, and because of that it lives in close proximity of human settlements where it is sure to find food. It doesn't usually attack humans unless they attack first, which is exactly what Leo and Cody did by invading its nest. 

“At least it's a female!” Leo screams over the deafening roar of the Fury at their back.

“How do you know?”

“She's got green stripes on her legs,” Leo answers. “And also, she spits fire.”

“And that's better?” Cody jumps nimbly over a fallen tree. He's been training religiously every day since he started traveling with them and he's turning into a small but fierce warrior.

“Males are faster and twice as big," Leo says. “A male would have already eaten us by now.”

“Instead she's only going to cook us!” Cody snaps, irritated. “We're so lucky!”

“Oh, my goddess, just shut up!” There are things Leo loves about Cody, but most of the time they don't make up for how annoyingly obnoxious he can be.

When they finally get to the clearing, Shoneah and Medhi are extremely nervous. To bring an angry, tree-wrenching beast where their dragons are is not ideal, but Medhi and Shoneah are their only option. And, knowing Medhi's non-existent bravery, it means they have only Shoneah to count on.

Shoneah is huffing and scratching the ground, while his smaller and chubbier brother is halfway through digging a hole in which he, presumably, wants to hide. Leo sticks two fingers in his mouth and whistles to get their attention.

“We're getting out of here!” 

Shoneah gets down to let Leo climb on his back. His dark amber scales shine golden under direct sunlight. He snorts a puff of gray smoke in Leo's face to show his disapproval. Whenever Eamon is not there to play leader of the pack, Shoneah steps in to deputize for him and, as alpha-in-chief, he doesn't like to run. “I know you want to fight, man,” Leo argues with him as he often does, as if Shoneah were human, “but we can't without Blaine. You know that.”

They take flight right when the Armored Firefury gets there. She growls furiously at them and she destroys a few more trees with a powerful ring of fire before following them in the air.

“What now?” Cody asks. He's getting good at riding a dragon, too bad Medhi is not good at being one. He's still very insecure on his wings and he keeps catching all the wrong currents. 

“We need to outrun her and hide,” Leo clenches his knees and steers Shoneah to the right, putting himself between Cody and the Fury. “You're too slow.”

“Oh, so now it's our fault?”

“I didn't say that, but you will at least agree that she's faster than you, or are you blind?”

“Fine,” Cody gives in. “And what do you expect us to do?”

“We're approaching the lake,” Leo throws a glance behind his back and sees the dragon with her mouth wide open, ready to spit fire. “Just dive in.”

“Medhi never did something like that!”

“He's a fucking water dragon, isn't he?” Leo snaps. “Just hold your breath and dive in! You'll both be fine! Now, Cody!”

Cody is too startled to argue. He just taps Medhi on the neck and they both plummet towards the water surface. The Fury seems interested – it's a fire dragon, obviously, so she doesn't like water much, but she's fast and she could get to Medhi before he hits the water – so Leo makes a lot of noise to get her attention. “Hey! You're dealing with me, now!”

Leo acts like he knows what he's doing but he certainly does not, and when the Fury turns her head towards him, charging fire, he wonders if Cody is really worth it. Sure, he's stunning, but the world is full of stunning boys with milky-white skin, who are down for anything if you make them angry enough. He has never seen another one except Cody but the world is huge and Leo has only seen just a fraction of it. A substitute can be found, surely, if he ever needs one.

The first fireball misses him only because Shoneah thinks faster than he does and veers to the left. The Fury screeches in anger. Leo can feel her charging the second shot and he braces for it, but it never comes. What happens is that a powerful blast destroys the Fury's head. The rest of her body drops mercilessly to the ground hundreds of feet below.

Leo turns to see Blaine putting his Fire Gun behind his own back. "What the fuck were you thinking?" The man growls at him by way of greetings. "That was an Armored Firefury!"

"I know that!" Leo pouts. "I was trying to protect Cody."

"Yeah, from a damn beast you should have stayed away from," Blaine barks at him, furiously. "Now get the other idiot and pray I can still retrieve that fire gland or I swear to God I'll sell you both to the first slaver I find."

So much for the long awaited return of the man they love. 

Leo sighs, steering Shoneah towards the lake. There's no way to talk with Blaine when he's like that, anyway, so it's better to do what he says and wait for a better moment.

If it'll come before or after being sold, that remains to be seen.


End file.
